1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of aligning an optical system and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method of and an apparatus for easily aligning an optical system using a computer-generated hologram (CGH) and aligning elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an alignment of an optical system is achieved by aligning optical elements of the optical system and mechanically adjusting positions of the optical elements so that the optical system has an image quality within a prescribed tolerance. The conventional technique for aligning the optical system does not directly measure errors of the optical system, but measures light intensity representing the image quality to realign the optical elements where the image quality deviates from a tolerance limit.
In the conventional method of aligning the optical system, an additional unit is necessary to measure the image quality and the optical system is realigned by measuring the image quality and indirectly calculating the alignment errors of the optical system. Thus, it is difficult to accurately calculate the alignment errors and errors may occur in realigning the optical system.
In the conventional technique, optical elements are aligned through mechanical manipulation, which results in a slack alignment of the optical elements, and an additional alignment unit is necessary to perform the alignment. Thus, the configuration of the conventional apparatus becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost increases.